Sob Rodas e Rosas
by Mari Sushi
Summary: Sakura enfim chega a Konoha. Mesmo após horas dentro de um carro apertado, é obrigada a ir a sua nova escola. Mas isso é apenas o começo de um dia em que envolve uma loira "dêmoniaca" e dois irmões barulhentos. Uma rosa, capítulo 2
1. Prólogo

**Aviso aos navegantes**

**A**ntes de começar essa fic, tenho que fazer breves avisos e lhes informar de algumas coisas. A fic vai ter, em media, 3 partes, das quais se chamaram "rosa(s)". Cada "rosa" tera um número indefinido de capítulos, onde suas continuações podem aparecer na primeira rosa ou até na terceira!O mode de escrita dessa fic é bem... ah... diferente. A narradora da fic, em varias ocaciões, vai fazer uma pequena interrupição na narração para fazer alguns comentarios muitas vezes úteis.

**...UM PEQUENO FATO**_  
Eis aqui um exemplo  
Talvez no começo você não entenda  
Mas com o tempo se acostuma._

Me inspirei a escrita em dois livros maravilhosos. _A menina que roubava livros _e _Desventuras em Serie_. Nunca cheguei a ler Desventuras em Serie, mas tive a oportunidade de ler um pequeno trexo da narração do autor e paguei bastante pau u.u' De qualquer forma, senti que devia escrever desse jeito. Talvez assim eu desperte a curiosidade de você para darem umas olhadas nesses livros.

**...UM AVISO AMIGO...**  
_Em,_ A menina que roubava livros_ ,  
você chorara, ou pelo menos se emocionar.  
A não ser que seja uma pessoa insensivel_

Me inspirei tambem na musica _Dezesseis_, do Renato Russo. Talvez vocês não gostem, mas de qualquer forma, é agradavel, ao menos para mim. E apesar de odiar a Sakura, eu senti que devia fazer essa historia com ela como protagonista. Desculpe-me aqueles que se entem ofendidos...

Creditos a Larry A. K. McDowell, por ser minha beta nessa fanfic.  
Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e os personagens presentes nela, tirando Hana e alguns outros, não me pertece.  
De qualquer forma, vocês _sabem_ do que estou falando: Creditos ao cara que inventou Naruto e aos autores dos livros e musica sitados a cima...

**...UMA ULTIMA NOTA DA AUTORA...**

__

Boa leitura.

* * *

**-PRÓLOGO-**  
**O diario**_  
_Apresentando:

_a narradora_

_e o diario de sua mãe_

* * *

_**HANA**_

A historia que vou contar, quase ninguem conhece, tirando aqueles que a viveu.  
Se você não a conhece, talves seus pais a conheçam.  
Ou simplesmente ja viveu ou soube de algo parecido.

**...EIS UM PEQUENO FATO...  
**_De qualquer forma,  
você nunca vai achar uma historia igual a essa._

Mesmo que você venha me contar que ja encotrou uma historia igual, digo-lhe novamente.  
Você nunca vai achar uma historia igual a essa.  
Alguns anos atras, nem mesmo eu conhecia tal historia.  
Só a conheci porque sou uma pessoa... "curiosa".  
Acredito que, incosientimente, minha mãe tenha ajudado. Talvez ela tenha se cansado de guarda sozinha essa grande maravilha. Oh, a quem estou enganando? Ela me _jogou _na minha cara essa historia.

Oh, perdoe-me.  
A onde estão meus modos?  
Gostaria de lhe contar quem sou, minha idade, o que gosto, o que não gosto, quais meus planos para o futuro, meus maiores micos de toda minha vida e meus amores. E falando sobre mim talvez você diga, "Eu conheço você. Somos bem parecidos".  
Não, você não me conhece ou é parecido comigo.Mesmo que você me procure por todo o mundo jamais vai me encontrar. Pelo menos, não no meu atual estado de espirito. É incrivel como um simples diario pode nos tocar o coração.De qualquer forma, sinto que não seria justo falar de minha pessoas. Afinal, essa historia não me pertence, nem sequer sou mecionada!

De qualquer forma é uma pequena historia, que conta sobre:  
- Minha mãe  
- Uma porca  
- Algumas crianças sem juizo  
- Alguns rebeldices da adolecencia  
- Um violinista  
- Uma raposa  
- E alguns pegas em noites escuras.

Antes que me esqueça, chame-me apenas de_ Hana.  
_Prazer em conhece-lo.

_**O SEGREDO**_

Certo dia, na minha adolecencia de 14 anos, estava arrumando o porão de casa a mandado dos berros e gritos de minha mãe. Não que ela esteja me usando como empregada, mas dias atras havia feito uma pequena festa nele. Dias depois, quando minha mãe entrou no porão, descobriu a bagunça que eu fiz.

**...UM DETALHE...**  
_Nunca vi mamãe tão irritada_

Apos limpar e organizar quase tudo, encontrei um livro grosso, ou melhor, enorme com uma capa vermelho-sangue. Na capa havia um desenho de uma cerejeira pintado de negro e o nome 'Sakura' estampado na frente. Ambos a mão e muito mal desenhados.

**...UMA PEQUENA OBSERVAÇÃO...**  
_Minha mãe se chama Sakura.  
Apesar de meu pai saber desenhar incrivelmente bem,  
mamãe não teve a mesma sorte._

Na hora, como qualquer pessoa normal, desatei a rir. Sinceramente, nunca havia visto um desenho tão mal feito como aquele. Subi as escadas do porão e fui a cozinha, a onde minha mãe estava. Enquanto ria, mostrei o livro para ela. Era evidente que aquilo era um diario. Um diario bem feio e maltrarado por assim dizer. Minha mãe, com os olhos aregalados, tomou o diario de minhas mãos e o abraçou contra si. Apos acarecia-lo como se fosse um gato, virou-se para mim com uma cara de "Onde, diabos encontrou isso?", com um ar reprovador.

E eu? Bem... Continuava a rir.

**...UMA DICA...**  
_Caso encontre o diario de sua mãe...  
...Não ria...  
Pelo menos não na frente dela._

Apos alguns berros e cacetadas de mamãe, ela deixou eu ler o diario dela. Chegou a me contar sobre alguns eventos e sobre a capa mal feita. Disse que foi papai que fez. Claro, quando ela me contou isso começei a rir novamente, mas logo parei quando ela ameaçou me bater novamente com o diario. Oh sim, ele me bateu com o diario. Não sei quantas folhas ele tem, mas garanto que passou das 500. Depois de alguns berros e risos, mamãe disse para eu não contar para ninguem o que ela escreveu.

Nunca cheguei a prometer isso, mas achei tão injusto não compartilhar os momentos da adolecencia de minha mãe que não me segurei. É provavel que ela se irrita ao saber que estou contando isso para você. Apesar de não conhecer você, não saber seu nome ou sua idade, ao ler essa historia criaremos um laço que vai nos unir pelo resto de nossas vidas.

**...EM OUTRAS PALAVRAS...**  
_Eu confio em você._

* * *

**_Postada no dia 27/09/2007 ás 10:30_**


	2. Uma Rosa, Vila da Folha

**Aviso aos navegantes.**

Antes de começar, quero agradecer as reviews. Não sei se demorei muito para postar, mas semana passada eram as provas finais, então tinha que me esforçar. A fanfic **Sore ga ai Deshou **ainda esta com as fichas abertas e não tem previsão de quando tempo vão ficar.

Antes que eu me esqueça, quando as frases estiverem em _itálico_ são os pensamentos de Sakura. Não estranhem o fato de Hana saber os pensamentos da mãe. Como foi citado no prólogo, Hana leu o diário de Sakura, ou seja, ela sabe exatamente o que Sakura pensava ou sentia naquela hora.

A narração continuará igual a do prólogo. As respostas de seus reviews serão mandadas em breve, ultimamente estou sem tempo para respondê-las n.n'

Créditos a Larry A. K. McDowell, por ser minha beta nessa fanfic.  
Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e os personagens presentes nela, tirando Hana e alguns outros, não me pertence.  
De qualquer forma, vocês _sabem_ do que estou falando...

**UMA ULTIMA NOTA DA AUTORA.**

_Boa leitura._

PARTE 1  
**Vila da Folha**_  
_Apresentando:

_a nova cidade_

_os garotos do leque_

_e a porquinha_

Apos mamãe me dar o diário tratei de ler até a última pagina. Claro, o diário, como disse antes, era bem grosso, demorou dois dias e apesar de ser um recorde, tive que parar tudo o que normalmente faço para alcançar essa marca digna de guinness. Nesse meio tempo mamãe brigou comigo por quase ficar desnutrida e papai ameaçou de queimar o diário para me obrigar a ir a escola.

**...UMA CENA INCOMUM DO MEU DIA-A-DIA...**

_-Estou avisando, se não parar de ler esse livro agora__ vou queim__á__-lo!-Disse papai, zangado.  
-NÃO!- Grit__amos__ eu e mamãe ao mesmo tempo._

Ver papai irritado é uma coisa realmente rara. Ele só ficava assim quando eu tirava nota baixa na escola, outra coisa rara. Na verdade, tanto meus avôs quanto meus pais sempre foram paranóicos em relação aos estudos. Antes de ler o diário da minha mãe eu achava um absurdo o exagero deles. Só que depois de algumas paginas, lá pelas 27, compreendi que meus avôs eram muito mais rígidos que meus pais...

Alguns dias depois de ler o diário, minha mãe me contou que esse foi seu quinto e último diário.

**...O DESTINO DOS OUTROS DIARIOS...**

_- E os outros di__á__rios?  
- Explodiram... Junto com o Strawberry.  
- E você ficou triste?  
- Sim pelo carro e não pelos di__á__rios._

Strawberry era o carro da mamãe, não entrarei em detalhes se não vou acabar estragando a surpresa.

* * *

_**O COMEÇO DE TUDO**_

No dia 11 de algum més no começo do ano, vovô foi promovido. Isso era uma coisa maravilhosa na época. Mas não para mamãe. Mamãe, apesar de ser famosa pelas notas, nunca teve amigos de verdade, apenas colegas interesseiros. Na época mamãe era muito tímida e por não possuir curvas não chamava atenção dos meninos. Mas ela não se importava muito, estava acostumada. Sem contar que não dava bola para os meninos. Meus avôs sempre foram muito rígidos em relação aos estudos. Ou mamãe tirava dez ou tirava dez. Se não ela perdia as poucas horas de diversão que possuía.

Vocês devem achar que estou exagerando, mas é verdade. Um dos motivos para esse exagero era simples: gostavam de mostrar a inteligência de mamãe como um troféu. Não os levem a mal, sempre deram duro na vida e sofreram bastante para conseguirem o que tem hoje. Por serem menosprezados por muitas pessoas, sentiam a necessidade de, pelo menos, mostrarem para os outros que também possuíam algo que vale muito.

Mamãe não se importava com isso. Ou melhor, até gostava pra ser sincera, mesmo negando. Na escola muitas garotas a menosprezavam e ver a cara de inveja dessas garotas, ao tirar a melhor nota da sala, era como um prêmio. Sei que é algo horrível até, mas o que eles faziam também não é algo que se admire. Digamos que eles estão empatados.

Voltando ao assunto inicial, mamãe não estava feliz com a promoção do vovô. Não mesmo. Depois de muito tempo havia conseguido amigas de verdade.

Pelo menos, era o que ela achava.

**...UMA VERDADE...**

_-Na verdade, elas também me usava__m__... -Declarou mamãe.  
-Então não eram suas amigas?  
-Não, elas simplesmente me usava__m__ para conseguir boas notas...  
-Que absurdo! E você deixava?  
-Naquela época, eu estava tão solitária que não me importava com isso._

Mamãe nunca teve amigos de verdade em sua cidade natal. E isso a deixava em perfeita solidão. Mesmo sem se dar conta disso, estava tão desesperada em busca de companhia que qualquer pessoa servia. No caso, ela era usada e abusada por garotas que a menosprezavam até em sua própria cara. Atualmente, é provável que mamãe bata na pessoa que faça isso. Até fiquei besta quando li essa parte. Realmente, as pessoas mudam.

Às vezes, quando estava distraída, mamãe notava que ficava observando as pessoas fortes e rebeldes de sua sala. Por ter sido criada severamente, achava um absurdo o que eles faziam e até os admiravam secretamente. Para ser sincera, ela queria ser como eles, mas nunca teve coragem, sempre foi muito insegura e se sentia amedrontada diante de situações pesadas. Sem contar que não tinha auto-estima.

**...UMA OUTRA VERDADE...**

_- Apesar de eu ter baixa auto-estima na época era muito sorridente.  
- Sério, mãe?  
- Sim, se brincar, mais que atualmente.  
- Mãe... Você era muito esquisita.  
- É? Isso é porque você não __viu__ nem __a __metade._

Realmente, mamãe naquela época, para mim, era um ET de Saturno...

- Vai ser maravilhoso!- Comentava vovô entusiasmado. - Pelo que o pessoal do trabalho disse, lá é um ótimo lugar pra se viver, sem contar que tem a melhor universidade do estado!- Falou entusiasmado, sorrindo e se virando para a filha. - Finalmente, todos esses anos de esforço vão valer à pena!  
- Sim... -Disse mamãe sorridente.

_Eu não quero me mudar!_

-Vai ser ótimo, Sakura vai poder entrar em uma boa faculdade sem problemas! -Disse vovô se entusiasmando mais ainda. - Não é minha cerejeira?  
-Claro papai... - Disse mamãe sorrindo.

_- Eu não ligo para a faculdade, aqui também tem ótimas __faculdades__! Porque não podemos ficar aqui?_

- Ouvi disser que lá possui lugares magníficos!- Disse vovó entusiasmada.  
- Verdade, já que Konoha é uma cidade turística. - Disse vovô pensativo. - Vai ser bom para a Sakura. Assim ela se relacionará com pessoas de diversos países! Não é cerejeira?  
- Pois é papai. -Falou mamãe sorrindo levemente.  
- O que foi meu botãozinho?- Perguntou vovó preocupada. - Está tão desanimada!  
- Não é isso mãe... Estou cansada por causa da escola... -Mentiu, sorrindo novamente. - Realmente estou feliz por causa da mudança...

- _Mentira... Eu não quero me mudar...! Eu não quero me mudar...! EU NÃO QUERO ME MUDAR!_

-Ah, ela está assim por que não viu a foto da nossa nova casa!- Falou vovô sorridente. - E você nem imagina como sua escola nova é boa, Sakura!-Deu uma gargalhada alta. - Acho que podemos até conseguir um desconto com as suas notas.  
- Seria ótimo, assim economizaríamos mais dinheiro na poupança... - Mamãe sorriu novamente.  
- Verdade. Com a mudança vamos ter que gastar um pouco mais... - Disse vovó preocupada.

_Não me importo com o dinheiro. Só não quero ficar sozinha de novo..._

- Não se preocupe... -Disse vovô com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto vovó olhava-o desconfiada. - O mais importante é que...

_Não agüento mais! Eu não vou, mesmo que papai fique magoado!_

-... Vamos estar juntos em uma nova fase de nossas vidas!- Continuou vovó, animado.  
- Pai... - Chamou mamãe, séria.  
- Espere querida, vamos fazer um brinde!- Disse vovô indo em direção à cozinha e voltando com uma garrafa de vinho.  
- Querido, você não vai beber isso tudo sozinho vai?-Disse vovó em reprovação.  
- Claro que não!- Ele se defendeu. - Nos todos vamos beber... -Riu animadamente, até que recebe um olhar de reprovação da vovó. - Ou melhor, eu e você, pois nosso botão de cerejeira ainda não pode beber... - Corrigiu-se, dando um leve sorriso amarelo.  
- Hunf! Bom mesmo... - Anunciou vovó cruzando os braços.

_Ele não vai me escutar assim! Vai Sakura, você consegue!_

- Pai... - Chamou mamãe novamente, séria ainda.  
- Tome querida. - Disse vovó lhe ando uma taça com suco de uva. - Vamos fingir que isso é vinho. - Disse dando uma piscadela marota para a filha.  
- Mas, pai... - Disse mamãe com uma voz fraca, quase morta em sua garganta.  
- Um brinde!- Disse vovô erguendo sua taça. - Para um futuro melhor e perfeito!

_Eu não quero..._

-Um brinde... - Disse vovó sorridente. - Finalmente sairemos desse sufoco!

_Eu realmente não quero..._

Ambos os adultos olharam para a filha, que permanecia em silêncio. Esta, ao notar ser observada, da um sorriso largo e ergue sua taça.

-... Mas seria egoísmo de mais fazer isso com eles. - Murmurou para si mesma, terminando seu pensamento.  
- O que disse queria? - Perguntou vovô, sorridente.  
- Um brinde para uma nova aventura... - E novamente, mamãe simplesmente sorriu.

* * *

**_Postado no dia 07/10/2007 ás 23:50._**


	3. Os galhos de Konoha, parte 1

**Aviso aos navegantes**

Antes de começar, queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Fiquei de recuperação final na escola e acabei aprendendo uma lição que era para eu ter adquirido a anos atras. Oh, não, não... Eu não reprovei graças a Deus. Tirei uma otima nota até, 8,1. Enfim... Certo dia estava conversando com uma amiga e pedi para ela analizar minha fic. Ela disse que a historia era interessante e até bom, mas que faltava algo. Esse algo era mais _ação._ Isso me fez refletir um pouco e tive que pensar em um modo que a fic não ficasse muito...ah... monotona (por causa disso eu demorei tanto). O proximo capítulo está quase todo pronto, só falta terminar-lo e acresentar algumas coisas. Como minha beta saiu de ferias, então talvez o capítulo demore para sair (eu podeira pedir para outra pessoa betar, mas talvez seria anti-etico, não sei ' Não me sentiria bem fazendo isso... Talvez seja besteira, mas é algo como traição... Ok, usei palavras muito fortes, mas por falta de tempo seram essas mesmo.). Voltando a esse capítulo, inicialmente a "loira-dêmoniaca" só apareceria no proximo capítulo, mas como estou seguindo o conselho da minha amiga quis coloca-la logo de uma vez. Sinceramente, acho que deveria ter colocado alguma coisa a mais nessa parte, mas quero postar esse capítulo antes que o ano acabe, então, caso tenha faltado algo, eu ponho no próximo capítulo ;D

Obrigada a todos que mandaram um review. Queira responder um por um, mas sou muito preguiçosa para isso (ai, que pessimo habito... Tenho que mudar isso já '), mas vocês não imaginam (ou talvez imaginam) o quanto isso deixa uma pessoa feliz e animada ;3;, muito obrigada mesmo.  
Créditos a Larry A. K. McDowell, por ser minha beta nessa fanfic.  
Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos e os personagens presentes nela, tirando Hana e alguns outros, não me pertence.  
De qualquer forma, vocês _sabem_ do que estou falando...

**_Feliz Natal atrasado e um otimo Ano Novo!  
Que você tenha muitas felicidades, amores, historias e sonhos nesse 2008 que está chegando!  
_**

**UMA ULTIMA NOTA DA AUTORA.  
**_Boa leitura!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**OS GALHOS DE KONOHA**_

_Parte 1_

Konoha sempre foi uma cidade aparentemente pacata. Tirando sua poderosa área educacional e seu turismo, ela não era mais do que uma cidade simples, poluída e com muitos jovens rebeldes. Claro, o prefeito da cidade não mostrava isso em hipótese alguma, afinal, com o aumento da qualidade do estudo, mais pessoas se interessariam pela cidade e, conseqüentemente, haveria mais empregos e o crescimento de outros setores.

Era um plano inteligente, apesar de básico, e com ele o prefeito conseguiu fisgar muitas pessoas. Como, por exemplo: os Harunos. Uma semana depois da novidade, mamãe e meus avôs se mudaram para a cidade. Havia conseguindo uma casa maior, um belo jardim, bons vizinhos e o melhor de tudo: colocar mamãe na melhor escola do lugar. Em outras palavras, estava tudo perfeito.

E mamãe? Tinha esperanças de que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

- Botãozinho, hoje nos vamos te levar à sua nova escola! - Disse vovó sorridente, após deixar uma caixa de mudanças no chão com dificuldade.  
- Mas mãe, não faz nem uma hora que chegamos na cidade! - Disse mamãe injuriada.

De fato, mamãe não mentiu ao declarar isso. Um dia depois de ler todo o diário liguei para vovô afim de confirmar esse trágico acontecimento. Não que eu tenha mudado de cidade. Nunca! Mas deve ser horrível chegar de uma viajem de quase 7 horas a carro e ter que ir direto para a escola. Sem contar que mamãe não dormia bem nem comia direito durante esses sete dias.

- Nos sabemos disso. - Disse vovô se aproximando da filha e colocando sua mão sobre o ombro dela. - Mas seja uma boa menina e obedeça seus pais. - Mamãe, ao ouvir isso, fez uma cara tão desanimadora, que minha avó, o ser mais sem coração do mundo, se abalou.  
- Só fazemos isso para o seu bem, botãozinho. - Disse vovó com o cenho levemente franzido e com as mãos na cintura, mas calma.

_"Só fazemos isso para o seu bem! Obedeça seus pais!" Bah! Como se eu já não fizesse isso a vida toda._

- Pense só Sakura! - Falou vovô entusiasmado. - Quantos amigos você vai fazer! E quem sabe ate algum namorado. - Piscou para a filha, sorridente. Mamãe não pode deixar de rir ao ouvir isso de vovô, mas logo se calou ao olhar a cara feia da vovó.  
- Querido! - Repreendeu-o, franzindo o cenho novamente. - Não escute seu pai, Sakura! Namoro só depois dos dezoito anos! - Disse autoritária, se afastando para buscar mais caixas no quintal.

É... Que bom que minha avó não é minha mãe.

- Bah! Deixa essa velha chata de lado! Alguns beijinhos fazem bem pro coração. - Disse vovó cantarolando, arrancando outra risada da filha.  
- Pai, você ta esquisito! - Disse Sakura sorrindo, talvez o único sorriso verdadeiro do dia.- Nunca vi você tão... Leve.  
- Ah, essa cidade me deixa assim! - Falou vovô, sorridente. - Já fico feliz em pensar que não vou encara Zabuza de novo! - Sorriu mais ainda.

Zabuza era um colega de trabalho do vovô. Brigavam por tudo e atualmente ainda mantém uma rivalidade amigável. Mais tarde falaremos sobre ele.

Logo apos arrumarem parcialmente a nova casa...

**...NOVA DEFINIÇÃO PARA:...**

_Parcialmente arrumado: Colocar as caixas de mudança na sala,  
dividindo-as entre frágeis, panelas, antiguidades,  
fotos de família e o mais importante de tudo: inutilidades._

... Mamãe foi obrigada a ir à escola.

- Sakura, você tem que ver a sua nova escola! - Falou vovó, animada. - Quando passamos na frente dela vocês estava dormindo. Tentei até te acordar, mas seu pai não deixou! - Falou visivelmente irritada.  
- Ah querida, tinha que deixar ela dormir! - Falou vovô na defensiva, igualmente irritado. - Você viu as orelhas dela hoje cedo? A coitadinha estava tão ansiosa que não conseguiu dormir, não é?  
- Hum? Sim claro... - Disse mamãe, tentando não demonstrar seu tom de sarcasmo com sucesso, observando a paisagem entediada.

_Na verdade não consigo dormir a dias... Céus, naquela hora eu não tinha dormido, tinha _desmaiado_ de cansaço!_

- Sem contar que... - Continuou vovô. - Tem comido muito mal desde que soube da grande noticia, tem que dar uma folginha pra ela.

_Na verdade, não comi NADA desde aquela noite._

- Chegamos!-Anunciou vovó, sorridente.

**...UM POUCO SOBRE KAEDE HARUNO...**

_Kaede Haruno é minha avó. Apesar de aparentemente ser uma pessoa dócil e gentil,  
e se comportando como tal na frente dos outros, ela é muito estressada e crítica.  
Sem contar que, em acessos de raiva, bate em uma panela ou algum objeto sem vida para não descontar no esposo ou na filha.  
Uma das poucas coisas que vovó gosta alem de sua família é:  
Algo que envolva educação de seus descendentes, o que inclui eu também,  
elogios com algo ou alguém relacionado a ela e, principalmente, lugares limpos.  
_

Caso queria ter uma vida feliz e sem traumas, não deixe minha vó visitar você quando sua casa estiver suja, ela repara até nos mínimos detalhes!

- Ela é tão... - Começou mamãe desanimada, observando a escola na sua frente. - Er... Bonita. – Falou, forçando o sorriso.  
- E limpa! - Acrescentou vovó, sorridente e com orgulho.

Não que a escola de Konoha fosse feia ou algo assim. Na verdade era até simpática, tirando o pequeno detalhe de ser um tanto sem graça. Era uma estrutura quadrada pintada de branco, sem nenhuma arquitetura moderna ou algo que fosse realmente admirável. Possuía detalhes pretos e grandes janelas. Na entrada havia um grande gramado verde com algumas árvores e para a infelicidade geral, nenhuma flor a vista. Em poucas palavras, a gloriosa e famosa escola de Konoha era uma simples caixa de sapato branco.

Apos tentar, sem sucesso, convencer os pais de que estava cansada demais para ter aulas, mamãe enfim entrou na escola. Por dentro a escola era mais sem graça ainda. Suas paredes agora eram beges, juntamente com o chão, o que dava um ar estranho e que de algum modo lembrava sujeira.

Mamãe suspirava e xingava a vida por pensamento, enquanto procurava sua sala. Não que o colégio de Konoha seja grande. Atualmente, pelo que mamãe me disse, ele tem o tamanho de uma faculdade pequena e, não me leve a mal, mas as faculdade de Konoha são bem grandes, independentes de serem classificadas pequenas ou não. De qualquer forma naquela época era até pequeno em comparação aos seus títulos, mas grande o suficiente para se perder.

_Como se não bastasse ter a vida arruinada ainda me perco nessa porcaria! E o chão nem está limpo direito! Aposto que essa cor bege na verdade é sujeira!_

Mamãe andava sem rumo pelos corredores aparentemente calmos e desertos. Não que isso fosse estranho ou algo assim, mas mamãe havia chegado bastante cedo, o que lhe dava longos minutos de vantagem ao se perder. Um dos péssimos hábitos de mamãe era chegar cedo na escola/trabalho/encontro/etc. Não importa o quão tosco ou insignificante seja a ocasião, mamãe sempre chega cedo, mesmo que isso signifique ficar de bobeira de 30 a 60 minutos.

**...NOTA APARENTEMENTE IMPORTANTE...**

_Esse número aumenta com o grau de insignificância que a ocasião possui.  
No caso da escola é de quase 45 minutos._

Simplificando tudo, mamãe estava de bobeira.  
Simplificando outra coisa, mamãe, na época, não era uma garota normal.  
Em outra palavras, mamãe não fazia as bobeiras que nós, pessoas comuns, fazemos.

Então, ao avistar um banheiro, entrou nele. Ao contrario de todas as meninas normais e vaidosas, ela não ia ao banheiro para se olhar no espelho ou algo do gênero. Ou melhor, quando passava por um espelho, nem sequer olhava seu reflexo! Ela só entra em lugares assim para fazer o básico do básico! No caso, mamãe havia entrado para escovar seus dentes e lavar a cara. Não que ela tenha comido algo, pois ela já estava à beira da desidratação, mas _precisava_ tirar aquele hálito matinal. Seria muito anti-higiênico chegar no seu primeiro dia de aula com um bafo do cão! Mamãe podia não ser vaidosa, mas era higiênica.

- DROGAAAAAAA!!! MALDITA KARIN, ELA ME PAGA!!! ELA ME PAGA!!!- Berrou uma voz feminina em uma determinada cabine do banheiro. Logo depois se pode ouvir o barulho de algo sendo socado violentamente.

Mamãe, que há essa hora estava escovando os dentes, quase engoliu a escova de susto. Se pudesse teria ate gritado, mas se conteve com uma crise de tosses. Depois das histéricas tossidas de mamãe, reinou um grande silencio.

- Quem está aí? - Disse a voz feminina assustada, mas séria.  
- Er... Só a faxineira... - Mentiu mamãe, não muito convincente e desesperada.

_Meu Deus! Estou no banheiro com uma delinqüente! Ave cheia de graça, SOCORRRO!_

A porta de uma das cabines se abriu em um banque, com um barulho enorme fazendo com que mamãe gritasse. Ela pode ver uma garota loira de olhos azuis, na hora inchados e vermelhos, segurando uma ovelha de pelúcia do tamanho de um travesseiro, velha, rasgada e muito mal tratada. Podia-se notar também a falta de um olho e um punhado de algodão saindo por uma fenda, mas isso era pouco espantoso comparado com a assustadora loira que o segurava. Ela estava com o rosto vermelho e era possível ver ódio saindo de suas pálpebras. Não que a loira fosse feia, muito pelo contrario, era muito bonita, _muito bonita mesmo_. Se não fosse pela altura, poderia ser modelo! De qualquer forma, aquela beleza era ofuscada pelas caretas de raiva que aquela garota fazia. A loira andou com passos pesados em direção a mamãe. Quanto mais ela se aproximava, mais mamãe tentava se afastar, até que mamãe se viu prensada contra a pia, sem chances de fugir. Olhou apavorada para a loira, pronta para pedir para que acabasse com aquela dor o mais rápido possível quando viu o dedo desta em sua cara.

-Sabia que não era uma faxineira! Há essa hora não tem ninguém aqui! - Disse a loira demoníaca, mas com visíveis olhos marejados. - Prometa que _nunca_, mas _NUNCA_, vai falar sobre isso com _ninguém_! - Berrou ela, encostando seu dedo na ponta do nariz de mamãe enquanto berrava "nunca".  
- S-sim... - Gaguejou mamãe, horrorizada. Ficando cada vez mais pálida.  
- EU NÃO OUVI! - Berrou a loira histérica, ficado mais vermelha.  
- S-SIMM! - Gritou mamãe se encolhendo, com medo que aquela loira maluca a matasse.  
- SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE! - Berrou a loira, fechando os olhos com força fazendo com que novas lagrimas caíssem.

Ela não precisou falar mais nada, no mesmo instante mamãe já corria pelo corredor a procurar de um bom esconderijo. Correu, correu, correu e se perdeu mais ainda. Quando se deu conta disso, parou ao lado de um bebedouro para recuperar o fôlego.

_Pelo visto não vou ter muita sorte nessa escola..._

Mamãe estava muito desanimada. Perguntava-se mentalmente o que ela fez para acabar parando naquela escola. Logo quando chegasse em casa, imploraria para que seus pais a deixassem voltar para a sua cidade natal, mesmo que fosse sozinha. Arranjaria um emprego, pagaria as despesas e alugaria um apartamento ou moraria em uma pensão. Faria _qualquer_ coisa para se ver livre daquele lugar que a assustava a cada segundo. Mas... Ao se lembrar da estranha felicidade de seu pai, sentiu como se um punhal estivesse atingido-a. Remoeu-se por dentro com tais pensamentos. Eles trabalharam quase a vida toda para conseguir aquilo. Tinha que ser madura o suficiente para aceitar! Sua mãe poderia está ate certa! Afinal, aquilo era para o bem dela _também_.

_Como posso ser tão egoísta? Tudo bem que aquela garota era assustadora, mas os outros alunos devem ser normais e calmos! Tenho que ser mais positiva. Alem do mais, falta poucos anos para eu conseguir entrar na faculdade, com as notas que eu tenho posso até entrar na metade do 3º ano! Ou melhor, eu posso ate pular uma serie!_

Mamãe estava tão concentrada em ver o lado bom da situação, e de como ela entraria mais cedo na faculdade, que mal pode notar passos de alguém se aproximando. Só se deu conta disso quando gritos começaram a ecoar pelo corredor.

- ITACHI! ME SOLTE! - Ecoou um dos gritos.

Mamãe, claro, se assustou ao ouvir isso, quase gritou de novo, mas conseguiu se controlar. E como um mecanismo de defesa, se escondeu atrás do bebedouro. Pessoas comuns iriam ver o que estava acontecendo, ou gritariam "porrada" em plenos pulmões, ou outros, os mais odiados em geral, avisariam aos professores. Mas mamãe não é uma pessoa comum e em situações assim, pode-se disser que ela se torna uma inútil. Um péssimo hábito dos Harunos: Ser inútil até achar algo em que realmente é bom. Por exemplo, vovô, com 18 anos de idade, descobriu que era um ótimo humorista. Claro, sem contar a inteligência. Vovô, com 22, descobriu que é uma ótima dona de casa, época em que se casou com meu avô. E no caso da mamãe: força e inteligência. Mas ainda não chegamos nessa parte... Portanto, mamãe era simplesmente (simplesmente?) inteligente.

- EU NÃO VOU PARA A SALA DE AULA HOJE! TENHO COISAS IMPORTANTES PARA FAZER! - Berrou a voz novamente, bem próxima de onde mamãe estava.

Era uma voz masculina, aparentemente de um garoto de 16 ou 17 anos. Claro, era possível notar a eminente aura de raiva que vinha junto com ele e outra eminente onda de ódio que vinha da suposta pessoa com quem ele berrava.

_Santa mãe de Deus! Que não seja um delinqüente maluco! Não bastasse aquela loira demoníaca, agora isso? Já tive muitos problemas com esse tipo na escola passada! Por favor, aqui não!_

**UMA PEQUENA CENA DOS PROBLEMAS NA ESCOLA PASSADA:**  
_Mamãe, com 5 aninhos de idade, chorando, e um garoto, da mesma idade,  
rindo maldosamente com uma bonequinha sem cabeça em suas mãos.  
Logo notaremos que a boneca pertence à mamãe e o garoto delinqüente é  
um projeto de traficante em formação._

- Sasuke. - Disse outro rapaz de forma fria. Rapaz não, deduzia-se que era um homem pela grossura da voz. Mamãe, ainda atrás do bebedouro, sentia na pele a força daquelas palavras. - Não importa o que você acha que é importante, você vai entrar naquela sala de aula querendo ou não!

- EU NÃO VOU! - Gritava o rapaz, em plenos pulmões.

- Não importa! - Disse o homem de forma indiferente, mas irritado. - Você vai! Nem que eu te arraste pelo pé! - O homem falou tais palavras com tanta frieza que mamãe se arrepiou com aquilo.

_Oh céus! Não é só um delinqüente, é um delinqüente e um psicopata made in Artico! Me ajude Senhor!_

- Ah é? - Provocou o rapaz de forma ousada e um tanto sarcástica. - Então faça! Quero ver você fazer! Duvido! - Berrou de forma desafiadora.

Ouviu-se um leve riso de deboche. Ao ouvir aquilo o homem cumpriu com a sua palavra: arrastou o jovem pelos pés! Enquanto esse? Bem, ele se debatia e gritava mais ainda, claro, tudo em vão. O homem cruzava o bebedouro do qual mamãe estava quietinha, "apreciando" todo o ocorrido. Ela pode ver em câmera lenta o que aconteceu: Um belo homem de longos cabelos negros bastante bagunçados e presos de mau jeito, como se houvesse acabado de sair de uma briga. Seus olhos frios e irritados eram de cor negra. Seu uniforme estava bastante desarrumado, mas aparentemente ele não ligava para isso.

Aparentemente, ele ignorava a reles e amedrontada presença de minha mãe, ou simplesmente não notou seus _não_-chamativos cabelos de cor rosada, identificáveis mesmo nas maiores multidões do mundo de parada gay. Ao contrario do outro jovem...

Apos a primeira cena em câmera lenta. Veio a segunda: Um belo rapaz com cabelos rebeldes tão negros como o outro. Este parecia que não via um pente há meses, mas mesmo assim, continuava lindo. Seus olhos eram negros e irritados. Também aparentava ter entrado em uma briga, pois seu uniforme estava totalmente desarrumado.

**...UMA PERQUENA PARTE DO DIARIO DE MAMÃE...**

_"O garoto de cabelo preto e da minha idade era simplesmente lindo!  
Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo!  
Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo!  
Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo!  
Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo! Lindo!..." _

Repita isso pelo equivalente a uma página e pule para essa parte:  
_  
"...E lindo! "_

Apos a segunda cena em câmera lenta, mamãe pode observar o jovem de cabelos rebeldes notar sua existência, lhe lançado olhares de histeria ou algo como "Me ajuda, porra!". E mamãe? Ainda estava na parte de "uma loira demoníaca quase me atacou no banheiro". O rapaz, muito esperto por sinal, ao notar o choque/medo de mamãe, com um impulso, se jogou sobre o colo desta e a abraçou pela cintura firmemente.

E mamãe? Teve a confirmação de que aquele garoto, além de delinqüente, era um maluco, tarado ou estuprador de jovens garotas.

E o que ela fez? Nada, ainda. Porém o homem de cabelos longos logo notou o peso extra que mamãe fazia. Esse se virou para o jovem que arrastava, estranhando o fato dele ter ganhando, poucos, porem notáveis, quilos extras. Claro, assim como minha mãe, ele também levou um susto! Ver o rapaz, do qual seus pais insistiam em dizer que era seu irmão, agarrado com uma garota de cabelo rosa bastante berrantes, com cara de defunto, parada perto do bebedouro assustaria qualquer um (lembre-se, mamãe não dormia a dias, o que a deixava com enormes orelhas, e como se alimentava de vento nos últimos 7 dias as coisas pioraram mais ainda).

- S-sasuke, quem é essa? - Disse o homem de cabelos longos ainda em choque.  
- Ela? - Disse franzindo o cenho como se aquela era a pergunta mais idiota do mundo .- É minha namorada, Aniki! - Disse indignado, olhando-o friamente.

_ANIKI? Eles são IRMÃOS? Oh céus! Se os _IRMÃOS_ fazem isso com um o outro, imagina com o RESTO!_

Mamãe, após pensar isso, ficava, se é possível, cada vez mais pálida. Na verdade, parecia quase morta, até seus _não_-chamativos cabelos rosados haviam perdido um pouco do seu brilho.

- Sasuke, tem certeza que essa garota esta viva? - Perguntou o homem, realmente preocupada com a palidez de mamãe.  
-Oras, é claro que esta! É que ontem tivemos uma noite um tanto agitada. - Disse Sasuke dando os ombros sem prestar atenção no duplo sentido de sua frase.  
-Sasuke, ela esta tão pálida quanto as paredes da escola. - Falou Itachi sério e desconfiado.

O jovem rapaz virou a cabeça para a parede ao seu lado e voltou-se ao irmão, mas sem antes é claro, aperta-se mais ainda contra mamãe. Sendo mais específica, em seus quase inexistente seios.

**NOVA DEFINIÇÃO PARA:  
**_Aperta-se contra mamãe: Enterrar a cara em seus quase inexistentes seios e certificar-se de que seu coração bate_.

- ... - O homem apenas olhava o que o irmão fazia, pensando em mil e uma besteiras. Sasuke, que ainda não havia notado a expressão de seu irmão, estava mais preocupado em descobrir se havia de alguma forma, matado aquela garota ou se ela era um cadáver.

É... Por mais incrível e absurdo que pareça, Sasuke não tinha hormônios. Não mesmo! Claro, não na forma literária. Ele ignorava a existência e o fato das garotas se jogarem aos seus pés até os 15 anos de idade. Naquela ocorrência, Sasuke tinha 15 anos de idade. Em outras palavras, ele somente sentiria uma atração por seres do sexo oposto com 16 anos... Algo que iria demorar.

Itachi aparentemente não se abalou com o fato, apesar de pensar mil e uma besteiras. Já estava crente que o irmão era gay, mas depois daquilo, sentia uma até orgulho por ele finalmente conseguir uma namorada. Claro, ao mesmo tempo tinha medo dele ter se tornado um necrófilo, mas, pelo menos, era alguma coisa.

No fundo, ele saiba que toda aquela baboseira que ele pensava era mentira e que o irmão não era um ser humano normal com hormônios o suficiente para se sentir atraído por mulheres. E sabia mais ainda, que ele havia acabado de fazer era uma tremenda estupidez ao se jogar em cima da garota de cabelos, agora berrantes com o contraste de sua palidez semi-morta, rosados.

- Sasuke, você ao menos sabe o nome dessa garota? - Perguntou o homem visivelmente desconfiado.  
- Claro! Que absurdo! - Disse o rapaz injuriado com a cara de "você é idiota ou o que?". - Ela é a... ummm... É a... -Pensava o garoto enquanto olhava ao redor em busca de inspiração e olhando para mamãe para que esta se apresentasse formalmente.

E mamãe?  
Essa já havia desmaiado na parte do aniki.

- É a...? - Falou o homem fazendo um movimento para que ele continuasse, cruzando os braços e mais desconfiado ainda.  
- Ah! Acho melhor você se apresentar, não é amor? - Falou Sasuke para mamãe com um sorriso forçado, tentando não parecer nervoso aos olhos do irmão.  
- ... - O irmão apenas continuava desconfiado, logo se virou para a garota e finalmente notou que algo de errado havia acontecido com ela. - Que vergonha... - Disse Itachi massageado as têmporas preocupado.  
- Vergonha por que...? - Perguntou Sasuke, confuso e irritado.  
- Meu irmão é um necrófilo... - Murmurou Itachi, com os olhos fechados e uma cara irritada, balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
- O QUÊ??? - Berrou o jovem Sasuke mais nervoso do que irritado. - POR QUE DISSE ISSO? A GAROTA TA VIVA NÃO TA VENDO? - Berrou soltando Sakura e se levantando bruscamente.

Após esse ato, pode-se ouvir algo cair no chão.  
Esse algo era mamãe.  
E após longos minutos de silencio...

- EU... MATEI ELA? - Perguntou-se Sasuke incrédulo e desesperado.  
- Acho que sim... - Disse Itachi preocupado, se aproximando do "cadáver". - Vá buscar uma pá.  
- Uma pá? Você vai enterrar ela? - Disse Sasuke, ainda mais incrédulo e assustado.  
- O que a polícia vai pensar se você disser que você a agarrou? - Falou Itachi irritado e sarcástico, analisando mamãe desfalecida. - Provavelmente vão pensar que somos dois tarados... - Disse segurando o pulso e verificando os batimentos.  
- Itachi... - Chamou o mais novo.  
- Hum?  
- Você já matou alguém...? - Disse o irmão assustado, mantendo uma distancia segura do irmão.  
- ... - O jovem homem suspirou pesadamente e bateu na própria testa. - Me RECUSO a responder TAL IDIOTICE...  
- ... - A cara de Sasuke denunciava todos os seus pensamentos. "Ele matou" era o que ela dizia.  
- Ela esta viva... - Disse Itachi se levantando e carregando mamãe.

Como queria ser mamãe nessa hora.

- É? - Disse Sasuke, aliviado.  
- Sim, provavelmente deve ter se assustado e desmaiado quando um CERTO ALGUEM se jogou em cima dela. - Disse ele lançando um olhar irritado para o irmão.  
- A culpa é sua... - Falou com voz miúda, virando o rosto de lado emburrado.  
- É sua! Se fosse mais responsável ela não estaria... Assim. - Disse Itachi irritado, jogando mamãe sobre os ombros e arrastando Sasuke pela gola da camisa.  
- Argh! - Disse Sasuke tentando fazer o irmão solta-lo. Em vão. - Me solta!  
- Cala a boca! - Disse o jovem homem, tentando se controlar para não matar seu irmão.

E mamãe? Dormia, é claro.  
Ela mal sabia o que lhe aguardava...

* * *

_**Postada no dia 30/12/2007 por volta das 02:00 da madrugada.**_


End file.
